Link Phantom: A new Phantom after Danny Phantom's
by xroce
Summary: This is a story about me being a phantom so Danny Phantom is not in here ok. AND FOR THOSE WHO KNOW ME AT XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN OR DANNY PHANTOM SITES AS LINK I'M XROCE HERE OK
1. The Begining

Narroratror: Link was your normal high school kid. He was too smart for any of the kids and damn sho too smart for any of the teachers. But Link has a problem he has these powers. Powres that may change his whole life this is his story...

Chapter 1: The Begining  
My name is Link Ne Smith I am a african-american teen who goes to Madison High School in Houston, Texas. I am not your "in crowd" kind of person. People keep away from me and tease me because I am smarter then them. I try to fit in and make friends but I can't seem to. My mom is in the navy and I have no dad. I have two little brothers but they're only seven and eight. But enough about them.

I was in class today reading my book because I had already finished my work "ooh look at the lil genius over their reading his "advance books" said one of the class bullies named Gerry. He flicked some of his boogers at me and tossed some paper balls also. "Can you please leave me alone Gerry I'm not in the mood" I said a little angry while I wiped off the boogers from the back of my neck underneith my braids. "What are you gonna do about it Link" he made hand gestures as if imitating me punching him like a girl "nothing" I mumbled then carried on back to my work "Thats what I thought": Gerry said then continued what he was doing at first

At the end of the day I was pushed to the ground and I also smashed my hand in the door. I decided to take a short cut home today. I passed the abandoned labortory. It was weird but also the door was open so I decided to take a peek. There where spiderwebs everywhere and alot of dust. In the middle of the room was a large machine and it seemed to be outdated so I thought whats the harm it can do. I took off my back packsat it down then put on one of the suits (looks exactly like Danny's suit from the show so that I won't get nothing on my new clothes ( I didn't want anything added to the dirt from the ground). I went into the machine and was feeling around cuz it was dark I felt a switch and thought it was a lightswitch. But instead it was the switch to turn on the machine. There was a flash of light and then I was laying on my back. When I woke up I was on the outside of the machine and the machine was off "What happened" I asked aloud. There was some broken glass so I decided to look at it to see if my hair was burned (hey it took along time to grow this hair and then pay that much money for braids). I jumped at the site of myself: I had grey eyes, my hair was bright white, and the suit had changed colors to a white and grey color. "ahhh whats happened to me" I shouted then I ran. There was a brick wall right in front of me but I couldn't stop it was getting closer and closer but for some reason Inever hit the brick wall. When I opened my eyes I found that I had no body I was some how going through the wall "kool that machine seems to have gave me special abilities" I said "How am I going to go home like this" I said but as soon as those words escaped my mouth a long ring came around me then slowly the suit disappeared and my regular clothes began to appear. My snow white braids became black solid braids, and my grey eyes became brown again. "This is beyond kool I have to tell someone about this but who..." I left the labratory smiling then ran home as fast as I could


	2. Cindy the Unknown Ghost part 1

Chaprter 2: Cindy the Unknown Ghost part 1

I was in class today having fun turning my hand invisible then uninvisible.  
My teacher had just callin my name "Link do you know the answer to number 46" Mrs. Jones asked "Yes mam its twenty-three to the power of four" I said avoiding all the eyes and laughs behind my back "Yes you are correct" she said in a _you know it all _voice Class was over and the end of the day came to quick. I decided to go back to the labratory and find out what happened to me. So I packed my bag and took the short cut home (oh course I turned invisible then flew there).

The door of the lab was still open but I went through the wall. The machine was still there and it was till turned on. I waled over to it and tuck my hand inside to see what would happen. Nothing happened so I went in it then it started functioning. The machine sucked me into a weird world. It was a world I thought I would never see for a while it was the world of the dead. Ghost of every color and size flew by as if they didn't even recognise me "ahhh where am I" I yelled. All of the ghost quickly turned around to face me then all at once they started coming for me. Some where shooting dark things at me some where trying to bite and others where doing whatever they could to kill me "ahhh help" as soon as I said that the circle came around me again and started changing my clothes into the suit.

My hair turned white again and my eyes turned grey. I turned invisible then used my intangibilty power to go right through the ghosst I flew all the way to a dark alley (weird huh a dark alley in a paranoil place ha ha). I blended into the wall by using my invisibility. "That isn't going to save you" said a faint voice somewhere down the alley towards the real dark part "Whose there what do yall want I haven't done anything to you" I shouted "I'm not here to hurt nor am I going to I am here to help you if you help me see I am a ghost of the town in the machine. I was tuned a ghost when I entered this machine" the ghost continued "And ever since then those other ghost have been chasing me so they can get the secret on how to get out of the machine they think I know how since I came here through the machine but I don't cuz if I did I would of left a long time ago" she said begining to cry "What is your name" I asked starting to feel sympathy for her "Cindy, Cindy the Unknown. They call me Cindy the unknown because I have forgotten every trace of my past when I was human except my first name and how I got here." Cindy said crying globs of green liquid "I'm sorry" I said "but we need to get out of here are you sure there is no way ut" I continued. "I'm positive or if you talking about the graveyard on death street I'm scared to go over there because those zombies and evil ghost over there will vanguish me in a second but that is the only place where there is an actual exit out of this ghost portal" Cindy finished "Then we must go there" I said trying to sound heroic


	3. Cindy The Unknown part 2 the escape

Chapter 2: Cindy The Unknown part 2 the escape

I was running I mean flying towrds the graveyard so that I could get through the portal with Cindy. I had turned invisible and was holding Cindy so that she didn't get scared and tried to fly off "Is this the right way Cindy" I asked pointing in the right direction "No you turn left then go down the blocks util you see Death Street there you will see a graveyard with ghost the zombies are under ground once you enter they start popping out" She said begining to shake violintly "Ok a little to much info" I said then I began to fly some more towards the street. The ghost that where chasing me earlier where out again tryng to get me.

I dodged some shadowballs and green slime that was thrown but I was soon going to get tired. The graveyard was coming up because I saw the sign that said _BEWARE DEATH STREET ALL GHOST KEEP OUT UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE VANQUICHED_ "Oh nice welcome to my house doormat" I laughed trying to crack a joke so we could forget about the doom that was about to meet us. I could see the graveyard more clearly now since I was right in front of the sign. The host where flying around as if on patrol making sure no ghost came in "owww that hurt" I said as one of the ghost nearby though a slime ball at my hair "Do you know how long it took for me to grow that and buy those braids? Along time" I said then I turned around getting ready to punch the ghost (oh thats even weirder punching a ghost thats dumb huh). But some weird green stuff shot out of the palms of my hand and wrapped itself around the ghost "wow that kool- hey Cindy calm down your almost home" I said trying to keep Cindy from flying away.

We both enterd the graveyard but as soon as the gate opened all the ghost came right for us and there was about three hundred and the zombies started busting out from underground "ok this isn't what I was planning I thought there was going to be like three or four zombies and maybe six ghost at the least- well I hope you know how to fight cuz we aren't getting to that exit with a thanks for coming have a great day" I said then I started shooting more of that green stuff from my hand. It was easy to get past the zombies because I just went through them and the ghost seemed to freeze when I shot the green stuff at them. "Almost there come on Cindy you can make it" I yelled inches away from it

Yes I was inside it with Cindy. I quickly turned it on to activate it before the other ghost got in then we where both going through a vortex and finally we where through and back at the real human world "well welcome home" I said smiling at her she smiled back then thanked me she fleww off through the wall of the lab and I just watched her. I have figured out how to finally change from my ghost form into my human form I just think desperately about what I want and I change. I changed back into my school clothes then left


	4. The Naming

Chapter 3: The Naming

At home for dinner my mom asked why I was late (I'm a genius right how come I couldn't think of a reasy lol). I thought up the most lamess excuse "I was at the library" I said. _I don't even like the library I should of said my friends house wait I have no friends_ I thought to myself then started laughing.

I paraded up to my room and closed the door to practice my powers (I did my homework at school remember). Now I need to think up some names for these powers I have. How about I call my suit an ecto-skeleton because its fits me like a second skin and I need a design to put on it hmm but firdt thing is first I need a name how about The human ghost- naw to gay, the half- no to lame- the teen hybrid- naw taken- the green lantern- naw thats justice league. Wait I got it PHANTOM. It fits me perfect now I will go to my granda and see if she could talor my suit so A giant P design is on the front. now what about these owers I have intangibilty- I can go through walls eh well I will call that well intangibil cuz there is no reson to have a name for it. And what about invisibility well that can stay invisibility who would make a name for turning invisible. Maybe I will start with that weird power I used to freeze those ghost- that green stuff that came out of my hands- I will call it ectoplasma blast because it looks like a shot of ectoplasma.

Well since I don't have or haven't been able to make any powers yet I have to stick with those powers and those names until I figure out some more or recieve some more oh wait I have to make up a name fo when I transform how about "I'm going Phantom" yes its perfect that will be my saying whenever I transform into a ghost yes I am a genius


	5. The Locker Ghost

Chapter 4: The Locker Ghost

Today for breakfast I decided to make some pancakes. After I ate and talked my little brother into passing the syrup and my other little brother into passing the butter. I got up went to brush my teeth, take a shower then get dress. All of this only took me thirty minutes to do so I missed the school bus because it comes around 8:00 and I got out of the shower at 8:20 and it took me ten minutes to get dress. Well its time to try out my new ghost logo "I'm goin ghost" I shouted and that same silver circle lining came around me.

My hair turned white and my eyes turned grey "Yes it worked excellent" I decided to try my luck at the lab again before my first period class. Nothing unusual was happening but I decided to stay cautious so I didn't stand directly in front of the machine so it doesn't suck me up again. I turned the machine on so to get a good look at the ghost world without being scared or chased.

There was a flash of light and I was blinded for a moment. To me it didn't look like anything came through so I turned it off and looked at my watch "Oh my gawd I'm late for school" I flew off towrds school as fast as I could. I turned see through then went through the walls then I turned invisible so no one would see me

I ducked into the boys bathroom so I could chnge back into human form then I turned invisible again so I could sneak into my teachers classroom "here" I said turning uninvisible and making myself known in the back of the clas "how did you- Link where did you come from I did attandence ten minutes ago and you didn't say here" Mrs. Jones said angrily "I was um sleep" I lied "I'm sorry Mrs. Jones" "Well sorry won't cu it that is the second time you have fallen asleep in class I'm sorry Link but you will have to serve a detention" Mrs. Jones said starting to write on the board

"What I can't serve a detention just for sleeping it isn't my fault your class is boring" oops I think I went to far "Go see Princible Dean now!" she said pissed "ah man not that bossow" I mumbled under my breath now if I didn't have friends I know people are going to be talkng about me more. I walked to my lock er to open it and get my stuff but it was already open "hey I didn't go to my locker this morning how is it open oh well" I saidd then reached for my book and hat "hey something has me whats the deal" I was able topull my hand out but something wouldn't let me get my hat or book.

All of a sudden all the lockers started opening and closing making alot of noice so kids and teachers where looking out of there classrooms. "I didn't do it" I said innocently. The princible figured out a way to get people back into the classrom. "Link what the hell have you done" principle dean asked "nothing sir" I said which wasn't a leie I really didn't do anything "Well you have better fix- hey what is that blue stuff coming out of your mouth oh a new candy eh go spit it out in the bathroom then fix this problem you made then come to my office we have bisiness to talk of" the prnciple said then walked off "huh blue smoke comeing out of my mouth pplease don't tell me this has something to do with those ghost powers I have well I'll better have to go to the bathroom and change" I went into the bathroom and shouted "I'm goin ghost"

I immediately changed and I saw the ghost that was causing all of this commotion. "h ey you locker boy whats the deal" I asked "don't you know school is going on" most of the kids stuck there head out of the classroom to see what was happeneing. "Woah everyone look a ghost kid" a boy named stanly said causing everyone to come out of the classrooms to get a good look "oh this is not good" I mumbled then started to fight the loker ghost. I defeated with one good ectoplasma blast. It quickly vanished through a flash

"Its ok everyone the ghost is gone" I said in a man super-hero voice but one kid said "then how come your still here" "Oh you mean me I'm not a ghost I just have powers anyway kids don't do drugs" I said the most lamiss line then Iflew through the roof and transformed on the roof. I turned see through and invisible at the same time and flew to the principles office. I turned uninvisible and went in "Link you will serve your detention and thats the end of this conversation" Principle Dean said angrily


	6. The Omifarious

Chapter 5: The Omifarious

My powers where advancing I was learning more and more and gaining more and more but I still could barely keep my powers under control I mean I could go ghost and use them whenever I want but sometimes when I'm human they just go off causing others to look stupidly for a boy who just turned invisible all of a sudden. I tried to make new friends and it was already starting week two of school. The only people I actually got around talking to was these nerdy looking kids named Charles and Vallerie. But Vallerie for some reason is the one that scares me the most she wears all these peircings, and her hair is black and she well in my opinion looked like a goth. And Charles was well a genius and he carried around a weird-looking gameboy laptopthingy.

They started talking to me more and more and I was gaining friends for once. I didn't tell them my secret about being a ghost straight off the bat yet because I was scared they where going to look at me differently so I decided to wait. But I could not stop that smoke from coming out of my mouth Which just happened "Hey Link whats that stuff coming out of your mouth it looks like smoke" Vallerie asked eyeing me "Oh that its just um.. candy gas that I'm eating I ate the stick and all thats left was the smoke that blows out if my mouth every now and then" I lied trying to cover up my shivering and the even more smoke coming out of my mouth

The friends of mine just shrugged then began talking again _I have to find away to break away from them_ I said to myself "Hey you guys I have to go to the bathroom that barrito is really hitting my stomache hard core" I lied again "see ya in about thirty minutes" I said running towrds the bathroom to change. When I got in there I saw some kids smoking weed "hey you kids aren't s'pose to be n the high school bathroom smokin don't make me get the police" I said trying to sound brave. The quickly ran off disposing the weed in the sink. "Thats better. I'm going ghost" I yelled immmediately changing into my suit and my hair and eyes also changed "well now its time to find that ghost" I said outloud.

I went back to the lab exspecting to see the ghost portal open but instead it was close "akward" I said but then from behind something hit me and I went flying "ahhh" I yelled flying towards the wall. But I never hi the wall and when I opened my eyes I saw that I was somehow see through "Wow I have mastered my intangibility" I said happily but as soon as I said that the intangibility wore off and I hit face firt into the ground "ow" I aid when I got up I aw nothing again "huh show yourself" I yelled "who are you"

"I am Omni- Farious Ghost of everything nice to meet you Link ghost everywhere are talking about you these days" Omni- Farious said smiling "Oh I didn't know I had a dead fan club" I smirked immediately shooting him with a ecto blast "Oh you think that measly ghost matter can defeat me well think again" Omni- Farious said smirking then he shot a bolt of elecetricity at me causing me to be lifted up into the air and twisted aound falling dead into the ground again "oww that hurt worse but is that all you got" I said mocking everything thwe ghost through at me even thouh I knew he was really strong. "Try this for size" I smirked then shot an Aural Blast at him" He was blasted straight through the wall and kept flying back and back "Yes I think I got him" but I was soon mistaken as a fast fire ball shot dead at me burning half of my suit. "Hey this suit in an antic" I yelled getting mad

He came back even madder then how I looked. "You will pay for that one OLE' MIGHTY Link" He yelled pretty pissed "Bring it on Big Daddy" I yelled heading straight for him "Teleport" I yelled and I was right behind him "It worked I have been working on that for that long and it Finally worked" I said happily but the joy went away after he tried to punch me "opps sorry" I teleported into a safe place in front of him.

I did a kick under him causing him to trip and fall. I started punching him with fist full of ecto- plasma. "How- does- it- feel- now" I yelled pausing through words. He closed his eyes. He got knocked out from being punched that many times "And don't ever come out of that portal again" I pulled him into the portal by opening it. Then through him in this time I was careful not to fall in. I went back to the bathroom and changed back into a human. I ran to find my new friends but they weren't there "aw man I knew it was to good to be true" I walked home sadly forgetting about the ghost and now thinking about the kids who I thought where my friends


End file.
